Taking flight
by kidacrossthestreet1
Summary: Hermione suffers from a cheating fiancee, an attack, and an unknown mystery savior, all in on night. The next day she wakes up in a bed that isnt her's. All is well, until she and a suprising friend fight, causing even more problems.
1. Chapter 1

Taking flight

"Oh my God!" Hermione screamed dropping a bag of groceries on the floor.

Ron and some woman Hermione had never seen before jumped apart on the couch and looked at her like kids caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

"How could you Ronald!" she screamed, her voice cracking.

"Mione I-"

"Don't call me that!" she looked over at the brunette woman on the couch. "Get out of here! Leave!" And the woman bolted.

"Let me explain, I-"

"Who was that?"

"What?"

"Who was that Ron?"

"Angelina starzet."

"Why were you kissing her?"

"You want to know why?"

"I asked didn't I?"

"Because you're boring!"

"I-"

"You get up, go to work all day, come home at five and run errands or make dinner and then go to bed. You are on the same schedule twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week, three hundred sixty-five days a year." Ron finished, face bright red.

"Then why did you stay with me? Why are we getting married in a few months, and why did you think it was okay to cheat?" she asked crying.

"I'm honestly not sure why I stayed with you, because at one point we were happy and were excited about spending our lives together, and what else was I supposed to do? Wait for you to realize you aren't very fun and to do something about it?"

"Then I'm glad you chose now to cheat and not while we were married, divorce papers take a while to fill out." She finished, taking off her ring and throwing it at him. "Get out!"

"What are you talking about? I bought this apartment with my Cannon's salary, you have an hour to pack up and find somewhere else to stay." Ron smirked, getting up and leaving the apartment.

"Fine." Hermione whispered.

She walked into their bedroom and threw open the closet. She got right to work, throwing all her clothes into a small suit case, charmed to hold way more than it should. Then she worked her way from the bedroom to the rest of the house gathering her things. The computer, pictures, and little thing she had acquired throughout their years together. Then she got an idea.

She walked around the house shrinking furniture she bought for the apartment when they first moved in. soon the only furniture in the house was his bedside table, the bed, some appliances, including a pretty much empty fridge, and the couch she picked out to go with the theme. There was no way she was taking that.

She nodded at her job and picked up her suitcase and the bag of groceries she had dropped and apparated out onto the empty street.

"Shit." She heard a crack of thunder and it started pouring. Soon she was soaked to the bone and still wandering. She felt as though someone, or something, was watching her. Eventually the feeling was so great she had to turn around.

A giant black wolf looked back at her from his spot on a hill across the street. She turned to walk forward and bumped into a hard object. She fell back and looked up. Starring down at her was a man she recognized from ministry wanted posters.

"Well, Well, Well, what do we have here?" The man asked hoisting her up by her collar.

"Let me down!" Hermione screamed, struggling to release herself from his grip.

"Stop your struggling and give me your wand!"

"No!" she yelled, kicking him in a sensitive area.

"Stupid Bitch!" the man winced, but only tightened his grip on her neck.

"Help!" Hermione tried to scream but it barely came out.

All of the sudden a black streak hit the man and he fell to the ground, dropping Hermione, who gasped, trying to take in as much air as she could.

"What the hell?" the man yelled, whipping around trying to see what attacked him.

Hermione screamed as the wolf leapt at the man again, and knocked him to the ground.

"Stay back!" the man yelled at the creature and took out his wand.

Hermione scrambled backwards and tripped over her back.

Hearing her fall the man whipped around, turning his back on the wolf, and grabbed Hermione's arm. He pushed her towards the animal, which was running towards them.

As Hermione turned away, waiting for impact, the wolf jumped over her and onto the villain. The two struggled until the man reached for his wand and blasted the wolf backwards. In the light Hermione could see the man was bleeding pretty badly and the wolf was on its side breathing heavily.

As the man raised his wand to kill the beast, Hermione jumped on him and redirected his focus onto her. While he tried to shake her off the wolf started to get up slowly.

"You may be beautiful sweetie but you're damn stupid to do that!" he said raising his wand on her. "Avada-!"

The wolf brought him down from behind, biting his shoulder.

Crying out in pain, the man threw the wolf off him and grabbed his shoulder. When the wolf attacked again, he was ready.

Yelling something barely auditable over the rain he man pointed his wand at the black animal, she saw the wolf get cut with an invisible knife and howl in pain.

"No!" she screamed and the man turned to her.

"You've caused me a lot of trouble and I'm not leaving empty hand-" he said as he stalked towards her, but apparated out of the way when he saw the reflection of the wolf about to jump on him in the bar window.

"Ahhh!" Hermione screamed as the weight and momentum of the wolf hit her head on. She was knocked down and knocked unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

Taking flight

Hermione woke up in a soft bed, in a room she had never been in. she was comfortable and started to drift off until she remembered the events of the night before. Now wide eyed she sat straight up, Scrambled out of bed and looked around the room. It was rather nice and beautifully decorated. The wall paper was a rose pink with gold stripes and the theme was consistent from the comforter to the elegant furniture. The warm sunlight leaking through the drapes was inviting and Hermione threw them open flooding the room with the golden light.

She walked around the small suite, there were three doors. The first one led to a beautiful marble and gold bathroom, with a large tub and a stocked vanity.

The second door led to the most exciting room she had seen so far. A huge library with rows upon rows of ten-foot shelves stocked with books of all sorts. There were a few desks for research and large plush couches to sit in and read. But what excited Hermione the most was a section dedicated to Muggle books. From Jane Austen's little women, to the Grimm Brothers fables. She soon found that it was a privet library and had no other doors do enter from.

The third and final door, she found to lead into a long hallway. The drapes were pulled and lit the hallway as she wandered. She eventually found herself in what appeared to be the main entrance to what was obviously a large manor.

"Good morning Miss, I see you've found your way down to the entrance hall." Said a voice behind her.

She whipped around and saw a man with dark hair and brown eyes looking back at her. " Um uh… who are you?" she asked stupidly.

"I am Philippe, a servant here. The Master requests your presence for breakfast Miss."

"Who?"

"Our master, he employs us. Now I will find- ah! Elisia! Miss, this is Elisia, she is a maid here. She will also help you when you request her."

"Um, sure." Hermione responded not knowing what to say.

"Well, we have to get you ready!" Elisia said pulling Hermione up a large staircase and down a few halls, until they reached Hermione's room.

"Okay I'll wait out here while you change!"

"Change into what?"

"Your clothes! Your suitcase is in the bathroom." Elisia answered.

"Oh, right, well thanks." Hermione said awkwardly before running into the bathroom and shutting the door.

_That wolf had to be an animagus. There is no way it would have acted that way otherwise. It saved my life._

Pulling out a red tee and a pair of shorts, she changed brushed her hair and teeth and excited the bathroom.

"Alright! Right this way!" Elisia said pulling Hermione out the door.

"What is your 'master' like? Is he kind?" Hermione asked.

"Oh never! We are barely paid and punished severely for mistake as small as a spot on his plate!"

"Really?" Hermione said with a horrified expression.

Elisia held her gaze for about two more seconds before bursting out into laughter. "Of course not silly! He is perfectly good to us, and yes he is very kind."

Hermione let out a huge sigh.

"Well, here we are! Enjoy breakfast!" Elise said, pushing Hermione through the door.

Hermione walked into the large kitchen and saw a small round table set for two near a window, a man was sitting reading the paper.

"Er, uh, Hello?" Hermione said unsurely.

"Good morning, I trust you slept okay?" the man said putting down the paper. He looked to be about her age, twenty-three, twenty-four, he had a broad chest bit was thin and lean. He had bleach-blond hair and blue-grey eyes.

"I did, thank you. Um, how exactly did I get here?"

"Um, I was um, driving home from work and I saw a figure lying on the sidewalk near a bar. And I figured they had been drunk and passed out, but I couldn't leave them in the rain and so when I went over to them, I saw they had been in a fight and you didn't smell of alcohol, so I picked up you and your bag and brought you here." He finished looking out the window.

"Oh, well thank you, I got home to find my fiancée on the couch, kissing another woman, and it went from there, as for blood and bruises, I uh was almost mugged but a…black wolf saved me. And then the man disappeared and the wolf hit me accidently. And now I'm here" she said zoning out thinking of the wolf who risked his life for her.

" Well you certainly had an eventful night. And, judging from the wand I found near you, I'm guessing it's safe to say you're a witch?" he asked setting a wand on the table.

"Oh! My wand thank you!" she said grabbing the wand. "So you're a wizard?"

"Yes, I went to Hogwarts, where did you go?"

"Same! It's a great school! Class of what?"

"Class of 2005."

"Me too! What's your name?"

"Oh, sorry I don't believe we've formally met yet-" he said getting up, and holding out his hand to shake, "I am Draco Malfoy."

"Oh My God." Hermione whispered, standing up. "Since when did you grow a heart and started picking up strangers, Malfoy?"

"What? Oh my, Granger is that you? Since when did you go lying around in front of bars?"

"Since when did you get a job? I remember you insisting on not working, due to your fortune."

"Since when did you learn to control your hair?"

"Since when did you hire servants over elves?

"Since when did you manage to get a fiancée?"

"Since when did you learn some hospitality?"

"Hold on! Let's pretend we never hated each other, Hello, my name is Draco Malfoy, I play seeker for the London national team."

"Hermione Granger, I am a ministry official."

"Nice to meet you Miss Granger."

"Nice to meet you as well mister Malfoy." She said smiling at her host.


	3. Chapter 3

Taking flight

Two months passed and Hermione had found a new friend in Malfoy. She fully explained how the whole incident happened and how she had dreams of her animagus protector being thrown around and the cut by the criminal's spell. She wished she could meet the wolf and thank him. The whole time she talked about the wolf, Draco always became interested in his cereal or the remote, only nodding.

Draco also shared his story and his successful quiditch season last year and plans for this year. He moved into Malfoy Manor after the war and set free all the house elves, and hired employees. He also took down portraits of relatives involved the dark arts (every portrait in the house, except his mother's, was removed) he had the entire interior of the house redone.

"Well, what are we gonna do today?" Hermione asked, on their daily walks around the garden. They had finished breakfast and decided to make plans for today.

"We could see a movie, spend the day in the library, we could-"

"Swim, we could swim today! You have a huge pool come on! Here, let's go see it!" Hermione said and pulled Draco through the gardens until they reached the large pool.

"What's that? Draco asked pointing to the water.

"Where?"

They moved to the edge of the pool. "Right…THERE!" Draco yelled pushing Hermione into the pool.

When Hermione resurfaced she did not look happy. Her Gryffindor tee and jean shorts clung to her figure. "You are in very much trouble." she said flipping her hair out of the eyes so she could see.

"I'm sorry; here I'll help you out." Draco said extending his hand to help her out of the water.

Grasping his hand she said "and I'll help you in." and she pulled him in with her.

When he resurfaced he was shoulder deep and felt heavy in his jeans and white tee. "That was cold."

"Well yeah I mean it's just after breakfast of course its cold."

"I wasn't talking about the water." He said smirking.

They played around in the pool like kids until lunch time. As they got out of the pool laughing, Hermione noticed something she didn't in the pool. She grabbed his shoulder and turned him around.

"What's wrong?"

"What do you mean what's wrong! Why did you lie to me?"

"Huh?"

She grabbed the bottom of his tee and pulled it off. Pointing at something that made him remember just what he lied to her about.

"Mione I can explain!"

"Don't call me that! Why didn't you tell me?"

On his chest and what had been easily visible through his white shirt, was a dark X shaped scar.

"Hermione I-"

"Why did you keep it a secret?"

"I didn't want you to stick around because you thought you owed it to me! Too many people are friends, or try to be friends with me for my money. Others, because I am famous or because I donated money to their charities!"

"You think that just because you saved my life and the kept me safe after, that that's the only reason I would still be here? Not the fact that you've been good to me while all this crap is happening, and that we've become friends. But you messed up. I would have stayed with you for those reasons, not because I owe it to you." Hermione said before running into the manor and being comforted by Elisia.

"Well I really fucked up this time." Draco said to himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"I can't believe he didn't tell me Elisia!" Hermione cried into her new friend's shoulder.

"I know but he lost too many people in his life to have someone who likes him the way he is, to leave him because they owe it to him."

"I know but I wish he had told me, all I wanted to do was thank him. He pretended that he had no idea who the wolf could be, and told me I would probably never see him again. He made me feel stupid."

"He is just protective that's all. He gets very attached to people who are genuinely interested in being friends with him and not his image. He didn't want to risk losing that."

"Well I wasn't planning on leaving until now or until I wore out my welcome." Hermione said getting up to leave. Exiting the room, she went in search of her wolf.

"Malfoy! I just wanted to let you know, I'm packing my bag and leaving this afternoon."

"What? Why are you leaving?"

"Because you kept secrets from me. I thought we were friends!"

"We are friends!"

"Not anymore." Hermione replied leaving to finish packing.

Hermione picked up her suitcase and started towards the front door, but Draco stood in front of it.

"Move."

"No."

"Draco, I said move."

"And I said no."

"You're making this difficult, I'm not staying here."

"It was one thing. I only-"

"You know how important honesty is to me. Ron blew it and so did you. Move."

"Hermione please? I was only protecting you."

"From what? You're not an auror, you're a quiditch player. I'm pretty sure I can handle things by myself Malfoy."

"Last time you couldn't, last time I saved your life!"

"Only because I wasn't prepared! I'm more careful now."

"What if I hadn't been out? You could have been killed!"

"I KNOW MALFOY! I thank you for saving me but I hate dishonesty. I would have stayed with you for your good qualities, not saving me. Of course I'd be grateful, but I wouldn't want to stay with that person. Goodbye Malfoy."

Looking away from her, he moved and allowed her to open the door. "Goodbye Granger. I'm sorry I ever lied to you."

He shut the door and walked to the window, watching her walk to the apparition point, and disappear.

"We'll all miss her, Mister Malfoy." Elisia said from behind him.

"I know we will. She's the only genuine person I've met in a long time. I-I think I love her."


End file.
